Me Against the World
by Readymade
Summary: Cole wants to become a Teen Titan. But her friends don't want her to because they don't want to lose her to a bunch of superhero freaks. So she runs away to join them, without her friends knowing. Can she fight for justice or end up fighting against it?
1. Chapter 1: Squirrels & Sporks

00000000000

"Cole… you have superpowers, don't you?"

I backed up against the wall. Spyke pinned me to the wall and glared at me mysteriously. I wriggled against her grip, but knew that I was hopeless.

"Well? Answer me!" Spyke screamed. Anger management…

Wait just one second… I **do **have powers! Powers that will let me escape Spyke after all. I know one animal she wouldn't dare touch unless she was holding a spork.

"Cole…" Spyke started but was shockingly interrupted. She was now pinning a squirrel to the wall. "**SQUIRREL**! **AHH**!" She screamed so loud that Thorn, Bast, Maylan, and Krys came to see what was going on. Within seconds, Spyke released me and I was able to make my swift escape.

"Spyke? Spyke, what's the matter? We heard a scream!" Maylan questioned.

"Cole…she…then…squirrel…spork not in hand…" Spyke said, not making any sense whatsoever.

"…Huh?" Bast asked, scratching his head.

Spyke growled. "**COLE RAN AWAY**!"

"Fuck! Dude, we have to go after her!" Thorn said.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Krys said uncertainly.

Dead silence.

"'We' as in you and Bast!"

"What?" Krys and Bast shouted in unison.

"Just go!" Maylan said impatiently.

"No way!" Bast crossed his arms.

"You're naîve!" Krys said, sticking her tongue out.

"Don't piss me off," Spyke said warningly. "I'm running out of places to hide the bodies."

"Right…" Bast swallowed. He liked Spyke and didn't really want to piss her off now.

"We'll just be going now, thank you."

Krys and Bast were walking down a trail a longways from their house, looking for Cole.

"Cole!" shouted Krys for the millionth time. "Cole, get your sorry butt back here!" Krys stopped and turned to Bast. "Where do you think she could have gone?"

Bast looked at Krys with a face that clearly said 'I am very, very, **VERY** annoyed.' Krys backed away a little bit.

"I don't know…" Bast looked deep in thought.

'Wow, Bast thinking… that's a big leap for him!' Krys started walking again, "Let's think back. Where did she say she wanted to go the most?"

Krys and Bast suddenly stopped, with big smiles on their faces as if they solved a mystery. They looked at each other, grinning. "Jump City!" They said together in unison.

0000000000

As soon as I realized I was far enough from home, I changed back into a human.

Things weren't as easy as I thought they would be. I was hoping to live my life without anyone knowing I was a shape shifter. Guess that didn't work out, huh?

I fixed my brown-shoulder length hair. Being a shape shifter wasn't all that easy. I mean, sure you get to become any animal you want, but side effects include: messy hair, extreme headache, sore legs and arms, sore back, bruised arms and legs, scratches, bumps, amnesia, and cramps (like they always say, wait an hour before you swim). Other than that, everything's great. Except when your friends find out what you can do and they try to kill you. That's not so great.

My name is Cole. I will not tell you my last name because I don't have one. I live with my friends and so we all got rid of our last names for our protection. Why? Spyke has a weird imagination that the government is after people with special powers. Which is absolutely crazy, believe me. I mean, did you hear about the Teen Titans? They have special powers, so why isn't the government after them? Well almost all of them have special powers. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy have the powers. Cyborg's just a robot and Robin is just talented. Speaking of the Teen Titans…

No. I don't trust you. You might tell Krys and Bast where I'm off to and then they'll probably hold me captive at home.

You won't tell?

You promise?

Are you sure?

Well ok. I suppose I can share my story with you. I mean, it's not like you'll break my promise because if you do, I swear to God that you will not be able to finish this story alive.

In that case, I'll have to tell you a bit about myself. I have brown-shoulder length hair and stunning gray eyes. My height is 5'5"and my weight is my own business, thank you. You might say I'm a rebel in a way, but I'm actually not. I just dress and look like one.

I think I gave away too much information. Sorry about that. I talk too much.

Now where were we?

I was deep in a forest that lead to Jump City. I knew where I was headed to. Titans Tower. Yea, that's right. I want to be a Teen Titan. Got a problem with that?

I just think that I can actually have a good reason to use these powers. For fighting justice! For some strange reason, I have a bad feeling about it. It's like I want to cross over to the dark side. Like Anakin Skywalker had done…you know…Star Wars…ahem.

Anyway, I'm quite anxious to meet the gang. Beast Boy sounds like a real jackass…in a good way! Starfire sounds like a prep. Raven dresses like a Goth. Cyborg looks unreal, in a way. And Robin…he's seems too hard on himself and his team. He works too hard and doesn't even look like he takes a break.

Well, here I go again. Blabbering on again. I tend to do that a lot. Sorry.

I continued to walk down the bare path. I thought I saw a critter scatter by. I hope it wasn't a squirrel. I despise squirrels. Don't even ask.

It was a beautiful day. A cloudless sky. Great. I wasn't hoping for rain or snow on a day like this. I already ran away from home, what more could possibly ruin my day?

Nothing. Yeah, that's it. Nothing. Besides the fact that I ran away from home because Spyke knew about my powers, I couldn't stand Bast staring googly-eyed at Spyke all the freakin' time! I mean, what does she have that I don't? Besides artistic skills and obsession for Anime. I'm not saying Spyke's ugly. No way. I'm just curious, that's all.

My thoughts were interrupted when I came crashing to the ground. Damn. I'm uncoordinated. It's obvious.

I heard chuckles. Not normal chuckles. Squirrel-like chuckles. **SQUIRREL**!

I looked around me and spotted a green squirrel. I knew it was a…**GREEN SQUIRREL**? What the hell?

"Die, squirrel, die." I mumbled. The squirrel chuckled a bit more, which made me annoyed. What's up with this little evil guy? And why the hell is he green? "Listen you fuckin' squirrel. Shut up before I bite your head off." Gee, I've been hangin' around with Thorn and Spyke too much.

The squirrel's eyes widened. Then it started to grow. This was no ordinary squirrel. I didn't think so. This squirrel was a shape shifter like me.

Beast Boy….!

00000000000

A redo of my old Teen Titans story, so you all know. My friend, Jess or Spyke, thought it would be a good idea to change it. You know, actually explain and change things a bit. Make it more…detailed.

Well reviews are always accepted. Good & Bad Reviews are **ALWAY**S welcome. Any errors? Point them out in the review so I can change it or add it later on.

-Kaida-


	2. Chapter 2: Beast Boy & Try Outs

Beast Boy grinned down at me. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

"You bastard…" I muttered, pushing myself to my feet.

"Excuse me?"

"Bastard. You're a bastard."

"Are you even old enough to curse like that?"

Whoa. Time out. Is he saying I look young for my age?

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

"Alright then. Prove it."

"I'm 16 years old."

"Like I'll believe that."

Fuck! Where's my damn driver's license? I checked in all of my pockets, but didn't find it. Of course, I left it back at home. Here's a tip: Bring your driver's license with you everywhere.

"I forget my license." I said shrugging. "Besides, I really am 16."

"Yea. Uh-huh. Sure. Ok. Right."

"Why are you out here anyway?" I asked, ignoring his sarcasm.

"No reason…"

"There's a reason for everything."

"Perhaps I wanted to explore a bit."

"You're Beast Boy, aren't you?"

He stared at me, coldly. "Yes. Yes I am."

"The Beast Boy? From the Teen Titans?"

"Correct."

"Wow. You look shorter up close."

His whole face turned fire engine red. He growled and started to swipe at me. I pushed him away simply, my hand against his forehead. What a wimp.

"I…am…not…**SHORT**!" He yelled. Nearby birds scattered away.

"Whatever you say." I used my strength and pushed him over onto his backside.

"Dude!" He snarled climbing back up. "What is your deal?"

"Take me to your leader." I said flat out.

"What? Why? Why do you want Robin? He's very busy right now and---"

"**NOW**."

Beast Boy backed up several inches. He raised his hands in defeat and said, "Let's go!"

He didn't ask me who I was. He didn't ask me where I came from. All he wanted to do was follow my orders just because I was taller and more mature then he was. I've heard how strange Beast Boy can get sometimes. Especially with the food. At least he's not eating meat. The Chicken Army members will thank him.

Every once in a while, he'd look back to see if I was still following. I was. Just a bit too busy sightseeing. I've never been to Jump City before. Like I said, I begged to come here but my friends know I would disappear and end up at Titans Tower. They'd have to lock me up in cage, put a muzzle on me, and wrap in chains to keep me safe.

I ran up to walk next to Beast Boy. He looked up at me. "How tall are you?"

"5'5"."

"Yikes! I'm only about 5'1"."

"Tough luck, shrimp." I ruffled his hair. He growled, but didn't attack. He didn't even bother to fix his hair. Too many passersby too start a fight. Like he'd be able to pick a fight with me. Who said he'd win anyway?

Titans Tower came into view. I surveyed it carefully. It was a T-shaped tower on a small island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. How were we to get there? Too simple.

"You're going to have to climb onto my back after I form into an eagle." Beast Boy announced, waking me up from my daydream.

"No need." I said.

"You can't possibly swim!"

"Just watch me." I said then dived into the water. Just before the tip of my finger touched the surface of the water, I transformed into a dolphin. Beast Boy really thinks I'd swim in this ocean with my human self. Sucker.

"Hey! Wait! Are you crazy?" He paused when he didn't see me come up from the surface. "Hey girl! Where are you?"

I stuck my dolphin head up to face him. He stared longingly at me and then screamed, "**AH**! **SHE**'**S BEEN EATEN**!" I shook my dolphin head and turned about face.

"I better warn Robin about rabid dolphins!" And with that, he shifted into an eagle and took off towards the tower.

00000000000

By the time Beast Boy arrived at the tower, I was already there squeezing water out of my hair. I had to transform back into human in the water so Beast Boy would actually think I swam from the shore of Jump City to the shore of Titans Tower.

"How did…? I thought…? Why are…?" He seemed to have a million questions in his mind.

"I swam with a dolphin." I remarked.

"There are no dolphins here!"

Gee. I wonder how long it took him to figure that out.

"I swam then. Happy?"

"You really are that bizarre, then."

"'Friad so."

"I've known that since you cursed at me."

"Just because someone curses, doesn't mean they're bizarre."

"Lay off, you two." A new voice was heard. Beast Boy and I turned around.

"Hey, Robin, what's going on?" Beast Boy asked, grinning madly as if something funny occurred.

"I heard you two arguing." Robin said. "And I came to see what the deal was. Who's this?" He nodded in my direction.

"I happen to have a name, Robin-san."

"Er?"

"The name's Cole."

"Aw, Coley Cat!" Beast Boy teased. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, Coley?"

"I was afraid to hear your pathetic, baby voice."

"Why you---"

"Lay off, BB." Robin warned. "You're in enough trouble as it is."

Beast Boy mimicked his words, but shut his mouth.

"Why are you here?" He asked me.

"No reason."

"There's a reason for everything." Robin reassured me.

"Yeah, I know." I said. "But not this time."

"She's been bragging about seeing you, Master." Beast Boy chirped up.

Robin raised his brow and studied. "What do you want from me? An Autograph?"

I grinned. "You do autographs?"

"No."

"Oh, cause I was going to say that I thought heroes don't have time for autographs."

"What do you want already?" He sounded impatient. As if he had enough to deal with. I stared at him menacingly. He raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Well what? Can't you tell I'm very busy?"

"I want to become a Teen Titan."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not repeating."

"Alright, fine. Be that way." He turned his back on me for a moment. Then spun back around. "Show us what you can do."

00000000000000

This was totally wicked.

I had just currently run through a speed course. My time wasn't the best, but I had beaten Beast Boy. Ironic thing is, we're both shape shifters.

"It's ok, shorty!" I said giving him a noogie. He wriggled under my grip. "You did your very best! But in the end, it doesn't even matter! Hey, that's a song!"

I was too hyper. I don't know what I ate that involved a large amount of sugar, but it's starting to kick in. Ah well. The team could use some hyperactive members, though I think that they have enough as it is.

"Well?" I stood behind Robin, waiting for him to reply.

"I'm going to have to think about it." He answered soon afterward. "I'm considering that one shape shifter is good enough for the team. Don't you think so, Raven?"

"I wouldn't mind a replacement for Beast Boy." Raven said.

"Me neither." Robin agreed, but shook his head. "It doesn't matter. He's our friend. We can't kick him off the team because we find him annoying."

The conversation continued on between them. I walked away because apparently they had forgotten I existed.

So they didn't need me. But hadn't they ever heard the expression 'Two heads are better than one'? Probably so, they just don't find it useful now.

"So did you make the team?" Beast Boy asked as soon as I joined him, Starfire, and Cyborg.

"They said they would 'think about it'. But I'm not too certain about it." I replied, keeping my heard low.

"Do not feel unhappiness, newcomer!" Starfire said with cheerfulness in her voice. "I am sure Robin and Raven will not decline!"

"We'll see." I muttered before we all decided to head inside. "We'll see…"

0000000000000

That was good, I guess.

Reviews:

**Hotshot45** – I'm glad you find it interesting, and I'll do my best to continue.

**XxmiahxX** – Do you find that pissing me off actually annoys me? I get pissed off enough that I'm used to it. And how could you **NOT** be on any side? **SQUIRRELS MUST DIE**! Ahem…anyway, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but if you dare root for the squirrels again, I'll make sure you do or say something so nasty in this story, it'll go down in history.

Reviews of all kind are greatly appreciated. I accept Anonymous reviews so if your too lazy to sign in or don't have a screen name, no need to worry.


	3. Chapter 3: Making the Team & Krys' Weird

"Am I on the team?" I asked impatiently.

"Well…" Robin trailed off. He paced the room indefinitely.

"Well what?"

"We think that we don't need anymore shape shifters because one is good enough."

I sneezed. The titans stared at me. Robin stopped in his tracks. "Sorry." I said innocently. "I'm allergic to bullshit."

"She may be leading to somewhere, Robin." Beast Boy said standing up. "After all, two heads are better than one."

"No." I corrected him. "Two heads are more than one."

"See? She's smart! We could use her!"

Beast Boy can be such an idiot at times. Can't he hear the sarcasm in my voice? Apparently not.

"We could use the extra power, anyway." Cyborg said, actually agreeing with me. "So what if we have two shape shifters? It is better than one."

"Please, Robin?" I begged, pouting my lower lip and giving him the innocent puppy dog stare.

"Ok, ok!" Robin gave in, turning away from me. "Just no more puppy dog glares! It creeps me out!"

Beast Boy slapped me a high-five and Starfire embraced me in a tight hug. More like a tight squeeze-her-brains-out hug. Robin and Raven said nothing, nor congratulated me in any way. Robin just handed me a communicator and commanded Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg to point me out to my room.

Why were Robin and Raven practically ignoring me? Was it something I did or said? I wasn't quite sure.

0000000000000

"Krys, will you leave me alone already?" Bast asked, irritated.

"Maybe I'm just bored." She poked him. He growled, not wanting to be bothered in any way.

"Well I am too, but we can't let that get in the way. We have a mission, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. We have to bring back our beloved Coley Cat."

"Isn't that your cat's name?"

"…Maybe."

Bast paused. He extended his arm to stop Krys from going any further. She just merely ducked under his arm. "Krys, stop!"

"Why?"

"I think we're being followed."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, my love. Who could possibly be stalking us?"

Bast cringed at what Krys had just spoken in British. "Don't say that again."

"What again?"

"You know what!"

"I do?"

"Oh, forget it." He seated himself onto a flat rock and strained to hear who was following them.

"Chill out, Basty! We aren't being stalked." Krys informed him, heading over to the small stream behind where Bast was seated.

"I wouldn't drink that water if I were you." Bast warned her, closing his eyes.

"I wasn't going to drink it." Krys said, kneeling down. "I just needed to cool my face off."

"You don't know where that water's been."

"Who are you? Luke Skywalker?" Krys chuckled. "Jeez, Bast, I can take care of myself."

"I don't trust you."

"I don't trust you either. But we both can't be satisfied, now can we?" Krys cupped her hands and lowered them into the water. She splashed the water against her face, and dried off the water droplets with her shirtsleeve. "Ok, I'm done. Let's get this mission over with already."

"Alright, fine." Bast said, standing up.

Krys stood up as well.

"Oh and by the way…there's a demonic wolf standing in front of you." Bast said, not turning around, but sensing it.

"Hah! Like I'd believe that!" She burst into laughter, but the laughter stopped when the breath of the wolf puffed against her face. "Bast?"

"Yea?"

"I hate it when you're right."

00000000000000

I spent most of the day in my new room. Life here was mucho better then back home. I get to do what I want, eat what I desire, say what I please, and take frequent naps in my spare time. Of course, I admit that I do miss my old friends. But they're not as cool as my new friends. Do you see Pyra shooting star bolts or floating around the city? Or do you see Spyke kicking it off with some judo chop or kung fu? Didn't think so. My old friends didn't have any of the wicked powers my new pals have. I'd hate to rub it in, but my old friends were boring and almost always crabby…except Spyke and Krys. They were always the energetic ones. Maylan and Bast were always serious and Pyra was just a mix of both. Oh god, now I'm starting to miss them!

I needed to air. Maybe being locked inside your room is peaceful, but there's a slight chance you could suffocate from lack of air. Well I have a window, but I'm too lazy to open it. Besides, it's always nice sitting outside. Especially from the top of Titans Tower.

I opened my door and slowly crept out. I didn't want anyone to join me, nor did I want to disturb anyone.

I carefully climbed to stairs to the rooftop. I pushed the wall up above me and climbed out into the open.

I took a breath of fresh air. Man, it feels so good to be outside, doesn't it? Hey, what do you know! I get the roof all to myself, for a while. I walked over to the side that had a perfect view of the city. And I mean a _perfect_ view. You could see everything! The skyscrapers, the cars, the shore of the ocean, everything!

I hadn't figured out why my friends forbid me to go to Jump City. Is it because they were afraid I'd join the Titans and possibly never return? Oh crap, I'm doing that now. Well…I had planned on returning, not right away. I just got accepted, after all.

"Hey. Mind if I join you?"

My eyes widened and my whole body twitched. I spun around to find Robin. That sneaky little bastard! How the hell did he know I was up here?

"How…?"

"Your door was open and also to fact that the door to the roof was open as well."

"Ah, I see."

Awkward silence. Damn, I hate those. They should burn in hell for all I care.

"You never answered my question."

"Does it look like I care?" I put on a look that showed that I could care less.

"Er, No?"

"Correct." I turned back around to, once again, face the city. I felt Robin's presence as he sat down next to me. Wait till I get my hands on his throat…

"Sorry about how I acted before."

He's apologizing? How awkward.

"You know, you couldn't knocked on my door if your guilty conscious was bothering you that bad. Or you could've apologized to me when the others were congratulating me."

"Yea? And look like a complete idiot? No thanks."

"I like your style. We should go out sometime."

"Yea…say, what!" Robin asked, quite alarmed.

I laughed. "I'm only joking! You're not my type anyway."

"Oh good. I was going to say I'd reject you any day."

"Yea, go figure."

"So, why are you here anyway?"

I sighed and stood up. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Come on. I have to know." Robin said. He sounded so sincere. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down. "I could kick you off the team, you know."

"Oh sure. Kick me off because I didn't tell you why I decided to come here. That's a good one."

"I need to know. You can't keep things a secret." There was something in his voice that I couldn't resist. I don't know what it was, but I gave in and began to tell him how it all started.

00000000000

"Now that's what I call taking out the trash!" Krys hooted.

"Don't you mean 'taking out the wolf'?" Bast asked, scratching his head.

"Same difference."

"Actually no. You said---"

"Ooh, give it rest, Mr. I'm-so-smart! We have a mission to do, not a logical explanation!"

"But---"

"**COME ON**!"

Krys snatched Bast's arm and dragged him down the pathway.

"Can you let go now? I think you popped a vein…" Bast complained after five minutes of strutting down the path.

Krys released Bast at once. Bast immediately inspected his arm to see if it was still working correctly while Krys balled her fist to see if her fingers were corresponding with her.

"I think you popped a blood vessel." Bast whined.

"Hey look!" Krys pointed dead ahead, completely ignoring Bast.

"But my circulation---"

"Don't make me do that again. Either come, or I'll make sure all your blood veins or vessels or whatever are popped."

With that command, Bast followed Krys through a deep part of the woods. They walked on for several minutes when Bast finally asked, "Ok, what are we looking for?"

"I saw a bunny!" Krys said cheerfully. "But I can't find it!"

"It went back in its hole." Bast said. "Now let's go find Cole!"

"Wait! I see a deer!" Krys waved her arms to get the deer's attention. The deer stared straight through her, then dashed off. "**WAIT**! **COME BACK**!" Krys soon ran after the deer.

"**KRYS**!" Bast hollered. "She's going to be the death of me…"

Not wanting to be alone in the forest alone, Bast swiftly ran after her.

0000000000000000

Reviews:

**Hotshot45 – **Thanks. I'll do my best to continue…Whoa…Déjà vu…


End file.
